Respiratory disease is one of the leading causes of death in many developing countries. Frequently, there is a shortage of life saving equipment, like ventilators, at hospitals in these countries. As a result, caregivers are often provided with a bag valve mask or Ambu bag and asked to manually ventilate a patient by hand for hours and sometimes days. This arrangement is unreliable can may be life threatening to the patient.